35 Ways to Love: A UsagiMamoru Drabble Collection
by Serenity-hime
Summary: This is a response to the Livejournal Community UsakoMamoru's drabble challenge for July to celebrate their anniversary!  35 themed drabbles about our favorite couple, Usagi and Mamoru.  Please R&R!
1. Cake

**A/N: **Ok, so here's the deal. In order to kick my butt back into writing, I've decided to join one of the drabble challenges over at the UsakoMamoru community on livejournal. They're basically doing 7 themed drabbles a week for 5 weeks, so I figure if I can pump out 35 drabbles, I can darn well get back into writing :) I'm going to keep writing on the Longest Trip Ever, I'm just hesitating at the end of the chapter I'm on. But it will continue, and I've decided to commit to these drabbles. The themes will be listed at the end of this drabble. Let me know what you think!

Oh, and I wrote two versions of this story because I wrote it and then realized it was very un-drabble like :) I'm going to try to write all of them under 250 words, cause I just struggle to express myself in 100. The revised version is after this initial version Enjoy!

Serenity-hime

* * *

1a: cake

It was going to be the most perfect cake in the whole wide world. Usagi had been taking lessons from Mako-chan and was determined that it would be the best cake ever to be made. She poured hours into studying designs and picking out ingredients for frostings and decorations, all of which she made from scratch. Baking magazines littered her room, and she had hovered over her mother in the kitchen for days.

All colors of frosting in frosting bags lined the kitchen counter, all the tips carefully set out. Usagi's family wasn't even allowed to be home while it was baking, for fear it might fall if they walked too hard. A special antique glass display had been carefully cleaned the night before, awaiting its precious package. Usagi very carefully tipped the round pans to remove the sweet vanilla cakes. She carefully layered them onto the display, making sure not a tear was in sight. A sigh of relief that she had been holding in for hours escaped her and she turned towards the icing, the nervousness really starting to hit home.

An hour later, after sculpting icing and delicate flowers and designs, Usagi carried a beautiful cake inside its display case down the street, humming softly but paying close attention to where she was going and who was around her. Her arms were wrapped protectively around the display, careful not to drop it or let the cake slide against the side. Thankfully the arcade was close by.

The comforting whoosh of the doors greeted her as she ducked inside, instantly looking everywhere. Motoki greeted her, a large grin on his face.

"Don't look so worried, Usagi-chan, he's not here yet." She blushed furiously, but set the cake down on the counter nonetheless and nodded. She spied a small dollop of icing on the bottom of the container and removed the lid, setting it down on the counter to wipe off the icing. Before she could pick up the lid and replace it, she heard the doors whoosh open again. Without looking, she knew who it was, yet whirled around anyways.

Mamoru sauntered in, five minutes earlier than usual, at first not seeming to notice her. When he finally did, he rolled his eyes and walked over to the counter, readying himself for one of their daily arguments. It was like the girl just _wanted_ to fight with him all the time. Not that he really minded, of course. Then he spied the cake, which Usagi was standing over protectively. _Perfect_, he thought.

"What on Earth is that awful thing? It looks like someone got the Pillsbury doughboy drunk and he puked all over a pie plate." He pointed to the cake he couldn't quite see as he took a stool at the counter, and several things happened.

First, he saw the look of shock on her face, which caused him to smirk, knowing he had scored big points. Then she looked down at the cake, and as she moved he saw both Motoki's horrified face, and that his name was _on_ the cake. She turned back towards him, the shock turning to hurt when she realized he was indeed talking about her cake. And of course, before he could react, he had a three-layer, beautifully decorated vanilla cake (_My favorite,_ he had time to think) thrown at his head. By the time he cleared the frosting out of his eyes, she had already stormed off.

* * *

**Redone:**

It was going to be the most perfect cake in the whole wide world. Hours of lessons from Makoto, perusing baking magazines, and studying her mom's work had been put forth.

She made it all from scratch, picking the perfect design and brilliant colors, and butterflies filled her as she carried her precious parcel down the street. Today would be different. Unfortunately he spoke before he looked.

"What on Earth is that awful thing? It looks like someone got the Pillsbury doughboy drunk and he puked all over a pie plate." That's how he wound up modeling the perfect cake.

* * *

Themes:

Week 1: Birthday  
a. Cake  
b. Surprise Party  
c. Invitations  
d. Gift Wrap  
e. Party Games  
f. Wish  
g. Zodiac Signs

Week 2: Acquaintances  
a. Inner Senshi  
b. Outer Senshi  
c. Shitennou  
d. Queen Serenity  
e. Starlights  
f. Fiore, Ail, Ann  
g. Civilians (Motoki, Reika, Naru, Umino, Ikuko, Shingo, etc)

Week 3: Humanity  
a. Body  
b. Mind  
c. Soul  
d. Heart  
e. Life  
f. Love  
g. Freedom

Week 4: The Other Side of Love  
a. Frustration  
b. Youth  
c. Regret  
d. Rejection  
e. Fear  
f. Nostalgia  
g. Lust

Week 5: Anniversary  
a. Wedding  
b. Children  
c. Honeymoon  
d. Passage  
e. Ring  
f. Veil  
g. Forgotten

* * *

Let me know what you think!

Serenity-hime


	2. Invitations

1c: Invitations

She sat alone, chewing on her pencil, worry written all over her face. Her brow was creased in thought, a frown pulling at the corners of her lips. He couldn't stand by and watch. He walked over and sat down across from her. After a full minute of not realizing, she looked up in surprise.

"Go away jerkface, I don't need your insults right now, and I don't recall asking you to sit with me." She turned away.

"But I did. Come to my apartment in an hour and I'll help you study." He scribbled something on a paper, and handed it to her as he stood up.

"Why are you doing this?" He smiled.

"Because you're honestly trying, and you can do it. Plus I have donuts in my kitchen." He walked away. _Did he really just invite me over to his apartment? Did the apocalypse just happen?_ She ran to the window to see if it had begun to rain eggplants.


	3. Zodiac Signs

1G: Zodiac Signs

Her fingers thumbed the pages of the book in front of her, eyes darting over the pages as she mumbled to herself.

"Let's see….Cancers and Leos… 'incredibly emotional Cancers ruled by the moon, and attention-starved Leos ruled by the sun'… 'Water sign and Fire signs can clash at times'…'generally not very compatible'…" She trailed off, staring at the book in disbelief for a moment, after which she promptly snapped it closed, shoved it on the shelf and stalked away.

"What does a friggin book know anyways? I'll make my own destiny."


	4. Giftwrap

1d: Gift-wrap

He turned it over in his hands, though he could guess what was inside. It was the wrapping that interested him – photocopies of pictures and letters and all those mementos that come with relationships, like stubs of movie and concert tickets. It was a collage of everything that they had done together, little snippets out of time, and it must have taken hours to put together. He looked up into her expectant eyes, and carefully unwrapped the present, exclaiming over it, but years later it was the gift-wrap that hung on the wall to remind him of everything that mattered.


	5. Inner Senshi

2a: Inner Senshi

Mamoru was sitting at a stool in the arcade, humming happily to himself when four girls approached him. He looked up in surprise to see Usagi's friend surrounding him. Ami spoke first.

"Mamoru-kun, we just wanted to speak with you now that you're dating Usagi." She spoke softly.

"We think it's just wonderful you guys saw the light and finally got together!" Mina chirped in.

"It's almost like fate intertwined you two together, and I think you'll be very happy." Rei smiled knowingly.

"And if you hurt her, you're going to be so deep in a world of hurt you'll never see the light of day." Makoto smiled cheerily as she punched a fist into her other hand. With that the girls walked away, leaving Mamoru's eyebrows lost somewhere in his hairline.


	6. Outer Senshi

2b: Outer Senshi

Two young senshi approached the Gate of Time and Space, concern written upon their faces. A third senshi stepped out to greet them as they approached. Uranus spoke first.

"We've come to ask you about the Princess, and this meddlesome Prince she's been chasing after like a lovesick pup." Neptune placed a soothing hand on her arm.

"What she means is we're concerned about the safety of the Kingdom. This love is not only forbidden, but it could change the world as we know it."

"More like destroy the entire Solar System," Uranus muttered. Pluto held up a hand, sadness in her eyes.

"I cannot speak of what is to come, but after careful examination of the time stream around these two, I have determined that this is one of the most fated loves in time, even if ill-fated. It must be protected and kept sacred." Uranus frowned, but Neptune was nodding.

"Then we will protect this Prince, even if it costs us our lives. Thank you for your guidance, Pluto." Sailor Pluto watched them go, despair filling her heart, knowing she was about to watch them all die and being helpless to stop it.


	7. Party Games

1e: Party games

They sat around the card table, tired after the party had ended, playing one last round of poker. No one had money, so they had used random objects. The last hand was down to Usagi and Mamoru, her trying to desperately hide the fact that she had a royal flush and him trying desperately to hide the fact that he knew. The bets were high.

"Ok Mamo-chan, I see your clicky pen and raise you a packet of gum." Mamoru grinned, reaching inside his jacket and pulling out a small white box.

"I'll see your gum with this mystery box." Usagi rolled her eyes.

"What's with the mystery box? Surely you wouldn't give away anything interesting. Would you?" He laughed.

"Oh I'd bet everything cause I'm sure to win this hand." They laid down their cards, Usagi's royal flush against his pair of threes. He had given away the three queens he had so she could win. Usagi instantly squealed and reached for the box, but he grabbed it first.

"Hey no fair, that's my mystery box!" He smiled and walked over to her, kneeling down in front of her.

"I just have to show you how to open it." When he opened it, and she saw what was inside, she immediately started crying and nodding and the girls around her squealed in delight. As he slipped the ring onto her finger, he whispered in her ear, "I told you I would win this hand."


	8. Surprise Party

1b: Surprise Party

Princess Serenity smoothed down her skirt, checking to be sure every wrinkle was gone. She was getting ready for her "surprise party" that the girls and her mother threw every year out of tradition on her birthday. She would be summoned to the ballroom and gasp in surprise at all the beautiful decorations and gowns and masks, just like she did every year. Just like she expected. When the time came she played the game, even feigned surprise as the girls met her at the doors and threw them wide.

She never expected she would actually be surprised.

She never expected her heart to stop beating.

She never expected those beautiful blue eyes.


	9. Wish

1f: Wish

A small blonde girl sat in front of the television, eyes glued to the screen. It was probably the millionth time she had watched Cinderella, and Snow White and the Little Mermaid were queued up to follow. The good part was coming, when the Prince finally found Cinderella, and they could live happily ever after.

The little girl sighed clutching her heart as dramatically as she could. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a small voice whispered, as it does for all little girls, _I wish I could find my own Prince someday_.


	10. Shitennou

2c: Shitennou

"I will not stand idly by and watch our Prince throw his life away like this!" Jadeite slammed his fist onto the table, face livid.

"It goes against everything we stand for. The people of Earth could start a rebellion if they knew." Zoicite sighed, not wanting to agree with Jadeite but feeling forced to. Nephrite remained silent, and they all looked toward Kunzite, whose face was grave.

"Whatever the cost, I will follow my Prince. I will protect what he loves to the ends of the universe, even if it costs me my life." The others nodded slowly, though Jadeite still looked angry. Kunzite felt a tickling in the back of his mind but dismissed it, never knowing how deep his betrayal would be.


	11. Starlights

2e: Starlights

_So this is what it's like to love her._

Seiya stood next to his blonde angel as she gazed out at the lake. Perfect hair, perfect eyes, and the most dazzling personality he had ever seen. She radiated joy like the sun, brought smiles to the people she skipped past, and warmed his heart in ways he didn't realize were possible. She was perfect, and everything about her was perfect. A memory flitted through his mind, of an airport and a raven-haired man. He smiled sadly down at his angel.

_I wonder what it's like to be loved by her._


	12. Queen Serenity

2d: Queen Serenity

Queen Serenity turned away from the vision she had seen in the crystal, tears streaming from her eyes. She had seen the twisted bodies, their entwined hands, the cold smile upon her daughter's lips. Leaning against the column behind her she gasped in pain from her own wounds. Rubble littered the room around her, and as she gazed around at the ruins of her palace determination was born in her heart.

She forced herself to stand even though her shattered right leg screamed out in protest and raised her wand one final time. She would not let it end here – she would give all of her power and all of herself to spare them. As she cried out, the life leaving her, golden light surrounded the forms of the guardians, and enveloped the two lovers she had been watching for weeks, knowing tragedy was going to befall them. _They will not end here, they will not die for nothing!_

"May my life give birth to a new era for them. Moon Healing Escalation!"

Brilliant white light poured forth from her wand, and the Moon Kingdom lay still.


	13. Fiore

**A/N:** So, I just wanted to insert a quick note to everyone. First, I really want to thank the people who have been reviewing - it means so much to me right now. I got kind of depressed after I posted the last chapter of TLTE and I got like 2 reviews of "plz update soon". I'll continue the story, and I even have most of the next chapter all written up, I've just got to get my mojo going for it. That's honestly why I took up this challenege - I need to get working hard to get back in gear. Please if you like some of these let me know! In the meantime, enjoy some more drabbles. I'll be updating fairly quickly as I'm really motivated to do this and get all 35 done. I may even go back and do alternate versions if I get done quickly!

Serenity-hime

* * *

2f: Fiore

Fiore floated above the rose garden, anger burning in his eyes. He had felt those pangs of joy he had fully expected in this moment, but it had been tainted so deeply. He looked down at that taint, that _horrible_ wretch touching _his_ Mamoru. The rage boiled over, and as Mamoru began to walk away down a path alone, he got ready to confront him.

He didn't notice that they looked happy, didn't care about the smile that lit his face at her presence, didn't want to think that she had spoiled his perfection with her awful kisses. Jealousy burned within him like a wildfire, and he was back to make good on that promise from so long ago.


	14. Civilians  Ikuko

**A/N:** I kind of struggled with this theme like I did with the Fiore one, but I wanted to make this kind of unique. It would have been so easy to write a story about Motoki, but I really love Ikuko's character and I wanted to see if I could do her justice. I might be writing a oneshot about her soon, cause I really love her personality :)

* * *

2g: Civilians - Ikuko

Ikuko stood in the dazzling sunlight, her heart swelling with pride. Tears were streaming down her face, but they didn't diminish the wide smile gracing her lips. Something was so perfect about this moment, so _right_. It was something that in her lifetime she would never be able to place, but she felt like nothing in the world was more right than this.

She had waited so very long, first with that anticipation of upcoming years, but as the years flew by she had begun to worry something was wrong, that she had done something incorrectly or that she hadn't done something she was supposed to. Then when she had found out, she had been so happy, and as time went on from there she had only felt more justified in her feelings. Now here she was, on this day, the culmination of what she had been waiting on for almost two decades, and she couldn't be happier. It was almost as though great hand of destiny was working here, but that was just fine.

As her daughter gathered the skirt of her wedding dress and ran with her new husband towards their car, Ikuko stood in the sunlight, crying, and happier than she had ever been in her life.


	15. Body

3a: Body

Warmth. Strength. The scent of roses. Something touched her deeply inside, being here. She felt like she could be happy, like she was safe. Nothing could ever go wrong, as long as she was here. She moved through eternity, the warmth spreading deeply into her heart as she breathed in that scent that was so familiar. It was clouding her mind. Responsibilities, worries, cares melted away, and she felt perfection. Cerulean orbs slowly peered out beneath ebon lashes framed with spun gold, and a swath of darkness lay before her.

It was a comforting blackness, not the blackness of a stormy night but the blackness underneath the blankets on a cold winter's night. It was wrapped around her snugly. Fingers delicately caressed the darkness, knowing it would soon be gone, and sure enough it flinched back from her touch.

The world moved and she was violently thrust backwards from that intense happiness. Beautiful darkness moved away and the scent faded, and tears threatened to form. Sadness still filled her as she tore her eyes away from that darkness, and instead gazed into a blue the depths of the oceans had never dared to dream of. She should have been happy at that, but it was so hard.

"Jeez, Odango! You run into me every single day. Try looking where you're going for once!" Mamoru turned away, leaving her only with the sight of him leaving, the warmth of his chest slowly fading.


	16. Soul

**A/N:** There are two versions of this theme, just because I felt like writing two. :) Enjoy!

* * *

3c: Soul

Two halves of the same soul floated in existence, just waiting. One looked at the other, as much as a soul can, and spoke.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm not sure. Last time was so…frightening."

"Yes, but wasn't it worth the experience? We can't just give up now."

"I know, but it's still frightening. I think I'm willing to take the risks."

The two parts of the soul stayed together for a time, just waiting for that right moment. First one half left, and then the other, after a time. A few years later, a little boy sat alone in a hospital, trying not to cry, when a little blonde girl approached him to cheer him up and give him a rose.

3c: Soul – alternate

Sometimes, along the great wheel of life, a soul is divided in two. The halves split apart, wending their way around the world, eventually finding each other in life after life, reuniting in joy. They don't always stay together during that time, and sometimes fate turns over an unhappy card, but most souls, at some point, find each other. One may not recognize the other as their soul mate, at least not at first, but eventually that bond will form between them, be they brother and sister, a mother to her daughter, two best friends, or even that most special of soul mates – two lovers.

Usagi walked down the street, angry at her latest test score. She knew for sure Kenji-papa wouldn't let her buy any of the pretty jewelry at the Osa-p if he saw _that_ score. She balled it up and threw it over her head, only to hear a muffled grunt behind her. She turned around to see a man in dark sunglasses eying her paper, and as he took them off she felt a familiar pull, as though she had met him somewhere before. In that moment, she knew him, but as he looked up to insult her that knowledge was safely tucked away where she wouldn't remember it for a very long time.


	17. Forgotten

5g: Forgotten

An old, withered man sat by the fireplace, his granddaughter watching him anxiously as he stared off into the flames. He hesitated a moment before continuing.

"A long time ago, there was a legendary warrior who led a team of warriors to save the world. She fought bravely, conquered her fears, and fell in love with a man who loved her through lifetime after lifetime. They stayed together through thousands of years, being reborn into new lives to discover their love anew. Perhaps they even live today among us, unknown to us but living out their destinies."

"But Grandpa, what was the warrior's name?" The petite blonde piped up. His brow furrowed, and he frowned a little. The girl calmly waited for his reply.

"Well goodness, my little darling. I seem to have forgotten!"


	18. Rejection

4d: Rejection

Mamoru's hands were trembling as he stood there, clutching his precious package. For once his cool, calm façade was gone, and he felt so scared that he thought he would shake apart. Questions flew through his mind.

_What if they don't like me? If they turned me away I could never live it down, I would just have to give up completely. This is my only shot, my one and only. If they reject me, it's the end of the line._

A small hand suddenly crawled its way into his, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked down to see Usagi, who should have been in school, looking up at him patiently, with that warming smile she always had. Suddenly, rejection didn't seem so bad, didn't seem so imminent. In fact, he was pretty sure he was ok. He smiled back at her, and calmly placed his envelopes containing all of his medical school applications in the mailbox in front of him.


	19. Ring

5e: Ring

"It's beautiful!" Usagi exclaimed as she turned her finger in the light to see the sparkles, giggling with happiness. The ring was masterfully made – it looked like an antique. Three small, yet delicate diamonds sat in the center of three carefully sculpted sections that sparkled with diamond chips set into white gold, dazzling in the sunlight. Usagi was fairly certain she had never seen a more captivating ring, so different from anything she had ever seen in a store.

Mamoru was smiling as she admired it, wondering what she might be thinking. Usagi frowned. "It didn't cost a lot, did it? I really didn't want an expensive ring." Her frown didn't go away as a blush of embarrassment crept up his face and he looked away.

"Er, it didn't really cost me anything at all." He wasn't looking at her. She moved close to him, and reached up to tilt his face to look at her.

"What do you mean Mamo-chan? You can tell me." He shrugged.

"Well, it's kind of weird, actually. You see, I was out camping on a mountain when I was very young, not long after my parents died. I just happened to see something sparkling in the grass, and I found this ring. I don't know who it belonged to, but I put ads in the local papers and everything. Nobody claimed it after months of trying, so I just kind of kept it. I knew I had found it for a reason, but I didn't know why until I decided I wanted to marry you. I feel like the ring came to me, knowing that I would find that perfect person and have this perfect ring for them." He looked down to see Usagi's head bowed. He couldn't gauge her reaction without seeing her face. "I hope you don't think I'm cheap."

He smiled halfheartedly, only for it to disappear as she looked up with tears streaming down her face. Panic gripped him as fear filled his mind. _Why on Earth did you tell her that stupid story! Now she just thinks you don't care enough to buy her a real ring!_ Suddenly she rocketed into him, gripping him in one of her deathly-loving hugs.

"That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard!" She squealed, half laughing and half sobbing. He patted her back awkwardly, thinking he was never going to understand women, but incredibly grateful she understood him.

* * *

**A/N: **I would really like feedback on this one :)


	20. Freedom

3g: Freedom

Usagi lay in the grass, smiling lazily up at the summer sky. The sun was warm, and she felt peaceful. A shadow flitted across her eyes, and she looked up to see a lone hawk circling above the park. A sadness filled her for a moment, but it passed quickly. Rei, who had been meditating against a tree nearby, suddenly looked over at her friend.

"Usagi, don't you ever wish you were free?" The blonde rolled over to look at the priestess, a curious look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, free of all of this. Of your destiny."

"I'm still not sure what you're getting at." Rei rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. You're the princess we searched for so long, you're our leader and a senshi, I mean even your love is fated to happen." Usagi frowned for a moment, pausing to think before she spoke carefully.

"I've never really thought of it like that. I mean, I've chosen all of these things. Well, I certainly didn't chose to be Sailor Moon, but I fight every night to protect people because I _want_ to, not because I have to. And I love Mamo-chan for the same reasons. Nobody's making me; it's just what I want. I guess I'm not really sure why you would ask me something like that, 'cause even though someone's pushed the pieces into place, it's me who decides what the picture looks like." The priestess thought about it for a moment, nodded, and went back to meditating while Usagi flopped over on her back to watch clouds.


	21. Frustration

4a: Frustration

His eyes roamed the battlefield, the anticipation beginning to settle in. He knew it was going to be brutal, but despite his best efforts, he couldn't stop it. He had tried so many times to no avail. Neither being nice nor tough love would work, both were ignored like he was nothing, meant nothing, and could do nothing. It was enough to make him want to pull his hair out.

They were stepping up to the field now, weapons at the ready, ever sharp, ever vigilant. He knew he would try one more time and fail, but he might lose it after that. It was a brief, futile attempt, and it was brushed off as both sides clashed together in a fantastic display. The spectators were captivated, but no one moved to stop it, no one tried to prevent the sheer brutality. And then it happened – he snapped.

"Oh for the love of all that is HOLY just TELL her that you're in LOVE with her so you two can quit fighting and customers will actually come back to my arcade!"

Usagi and Mamoru both stared open-mouthed as Motoki threw down the rag he had been holding and stalked away from the counter.


	22. Heart

3d: Heart

Usagi came running into the arcade, sobbing uncontrollably. Instantly the girls gathered around her at their usual booth, cooing and comforting. When the tears slowed down and her hiccups subsided, the story began to come out.

"I…I made him a card for Valentine's Day. I put everything I had into it…I even drew a picture on the front and wrote up this poem called "Heart" about holding your heart dear and connecting two hearts and everything!" She began to sniffle again and Minako rubbed her back gently.

"What happened, Usagi? Did he not like it?" Makoto leaned over, a dark look in her face.

"Did he hurt you? I can bust his face in if you like." But Usagi was already shaking her head. She started crying again, big tears streaming down her face and she covered her face with her hands. They almost couldn't understand her when she spoke.

"N-n-no I-I accidentally p-put it in U-U-Umino's locker by mistake!" A wail escaped her, and for a moment the girls just stared at her openmouthed, until Rei started laughing so hard she fell out of the booth.


	23. Mind

**A/N:** This is a drabble-ish story I made that was inspired by "One Day of Serenity" by **Counterfeiting Shakespeare**. You should go over to that search thingy there and put in that name, and read them there stories :) In any case, I'm not so sure this came out the way I wanted it to, so I may make an alternate version with the same idea. Let me know what you think of this one!

* * *

3b: Mind

Usagi sniffed carefully at her hot chocolate, trying to decide whether it was too hot or not. She stuck the very tip of her tongue in, trying not to burn it. Tasteless tongue from cocoa burns was just the worst. The girl to her right started snickering at her and Usagi stuck her tongue out at her, dripping a little hot chocolate on the table.

"Laugh all you want but I want to taste the rest of this." The blonde nodded, her identical blue eyes betraying her still face with the laughter inside them. She looked away and coughed, pretending to straighten her tiara while she got her last laughs out. The blonde to the left of Usagi sighed, plucking at her flowing white skirts.

"I really wish you two would grow up a little. It's very unbecoming of us." The other two rolled their eyes. Usagi piped up.

"Always so prim and proper with you, c'mon let's relax a little while we can. Mamo-chan's coming for lunch and after that we have a busy day planned!" The other two girls shared identical, dreamy sighs before they both snapped to attention and blushed, one with the delicate color of an early-morning flower, the other with the gracelessness of any teenager, however unusual she may be. Usagi laughed until she started choking on her hot chocolate.

"Ohmygosh you guys are so much alike, even if you try to pretend you're so different." The girl to the left huffed.

"That's ridiculous! I don't drool over boys like she does, and I can actually focus on my duties! I believe she often gets distracted even in the heat of battle, if the singe marks on her fuku are any disclaimer." The girl to the right was laughing before she was done.

"Oh yeah, like you're not all gooey-eyed for Endymion. I seem to remember someone actually _skipping_ her etiquette lessons for private time in the gardens." The third girl cleared her throat delicately as the bell over the door jingled, and all three girls looked up. For a moment, it was as if three men were walking through the door in the bright sunlight, but they quickly resolved into Mamoru, who strolled in and took a seat next to Usagi so they could order lunch, wondering why she looked like she was going to fall over laughing any minute.


	24. Love

3f: Love

Usagi was sitting in Ami's room, carefully painting her toenails an interesting shade of blue. She was supposed to be studying, but Ami seemed to have _everything _in blue, and who didn't want to see what blue toenails looked like? Ami looked up from her book.

"Usagi, what is it like to be in love?" Usagi looked up at her friend, noting she was blushing slightly.

"You want to know what love is like?"

"Well I'm very interested." Light pink was becoming a darker pink. "I-I mean from a purely scientific standpoint." Suddenly Usagi grinned up at her friend who was so obviously flustered.

"Don't be embarrassed Ami, it's natural to ask about stuff like that." She thought for a moment. "It's like someone telling you that you just won an unlimited supply of ice cream sandwiches for life. Er, well, I guess for you it'd be more like unlimited text books or something, but you get the idea."

Ami nodded and turned back to her book, still blushing furiously. Usagi got up and walked over, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry Ami, you'll find that someone. Just because we don't know about your love-life form the past doesn't mean you won't find love this go-round. You're going to find someone who's perfect for you!" Ami nodded, fiddling with the pages of her book. When she spoke, it was so quiet Usagi almost didn't hear her.

"I hope he likes blue." Usagi burst out laughing and hugged her friend, who gratefully hugged her back.


	25. Lust

**A/N:** This was hard to write, cause while I think most people can write lust, it's really hard to write it tastefully. I still think I failed at that, but I gave it a valiant try!

4g: Lust

Usagi sauntered into the Crown, instantly turning heads. She wore a royal blue bodice-like top laced up with black ribbons, and a rather short, pleated black skirt that had never been introduced to her knee-high black boots. Her lips were dark red, her hair out of its usual style and instead flowing enticingly around her shoulders and framing her face. She spied Mamoru at the counter, possibly the only male who hadn't noticed her, and grinned. She casually walked up to the counter, ignoring him, and leaned over onto her elbows.

"Motoki-kuuuun, be a dear and get me a vanilla shake." One glance to her side revealed a devastatingly shocked Mamoru. He openly stared, his mouth literally hanging open. After getting her milkshake from a stunned Motoki she turned to Mamoru, smiling innocently. "Why hello there Mamoru, I didn't see you!"

After several moments of stupor he finally found a squeak of a voice.

"U-Usagi you, um, look different today." A slow, devious smile spread across her face, and she leaned very close to whisper seductively into his ear.

"How do you like me now?" She sat back, enjoying his reaction and reached for her milkshake. With agonizing slowness she raised the straw to her mouth and–

"MINAKO!" Mina looked up from her narrative, surprised to see Usagi's shocked face poking out of her closet. "In no way is that _ever_ going to happen, so get it out of your head right now! I don't like him, I'm not going to date him, and you're definitely not going to help me pick out any clothes in the near future!" Mina blushed a little as Usagi began rooting through her closet for an outfit to wear, muttering about Mina trying to make her look like a tramp.


	26. Life

3e: Life

She sat next to him on the couch as he read the paper, which he set down when he saw the anxious look on her face. She took in a deep breath.

"I'm ready. I... I think it's time." He drew in a long breath, unsure of what to say.

"Are you sure? One-hundred percent sure?"

"Yes. I don't want to wait any longer."

"This is big, Usako. I don't want you to feel rushed or unprepared. I'll support your decision ether way." Her eyes burned with that fierceness he so loved.

"I've fought for years to protect innocent lives. Now it's my turn to bring one into the world."


	27. Nostalgia

4f: Nostalgia

Usagi and Mamoru lay together in a field, hands entwined, watching the stars. They had been silent for awhile, listening to crickets and faraway cars and all the sounds of the night. Finally Usagi spoke, though she continued to look up at the night sky.

"I can't believe how long it's been. It seems like forever…You remember when we met, Mamo-chan?"

"Well, yes you hit me in the head with your test paper, it's not like I'm ever going to forget that." She giggled.

"In all honesty I didn't know you were back there. Sneaking up on people just isn't nice."

"Hey I was just walking."

"Pfft whatever. Hey, do you remember our first date?"

"Yes Usako," he rolled over to look at her now, "but why all the questions about this stuff?" She shrugged and rolled over to face him.

"I don't know; I just don't want to forget it. I mean, we need to treasure every moment, and what if 2 years down the road we can't remember everything? I want to treasure every bit of the time we've already spent together – all the dates and meetings and firsts, I have to remember it all!"

"But Usa…we've only been dating for two weeks."


	28. Fear

**A/N:** I wasn't sure what to do with this theme, but when I discovered what my idea was to be, I got kind of excited. This is one of my favorite moments from the SM universe, despite it being so tragic and heartbreaking. I feel silly but I almost cried after I wrote this 0 . Sometimes I get incredibly emotional about what I write. Let me know what you think.

Serenity-hime

* * *

4e: Fear

Surely her ribs must be cracking; her heart was pumping so violently. Her body was shaking, she had tried to steady her hands but she couldn't, she just couldn't, she was shaking all over. So she ran, as fast as her feet were taking, trying not to see, trying not to feel. Her foot snagged on something, and she fell to the ground, hard.

She didn't want to open her eyes, but her shoe was tangled in something. She tried to peek between her lashes, but to no avail. As soon as they were open, the sight of the body she had tripped over filled her vision.

It was a horrible, twisted body, some kind of monster. Never had she seen anything like it, a twisted mass of green and brown and tentacles. She bolted up, screaming, leaving behind one shoe but not caring. She ran blindly, hobbling down the hallway, panic overcoming the pull to return to the Heartroom. Somewhere inside she knew she had to return, that it was possibly the only chance they had left, but reason was long gone. Terror had settled in for the long-term.

Finally she collapsed to the floor, her sides burning so badly she thought she would be ill. Awareness of the ankle she had badly hurt when she fell earlier as pain flared through her leg. Suddenly she realized that she recognized the sword laying only a foot before her, and her world stopped.

Her heart had stopped beating, and the ragged, searing breaths stopped tearing down her throat. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as they traced a path slowly, excruciatingly upwards. She saw what she knew she would, even though somewhere, something was trying to deny it. Realization never dawned. As her hand reached for the cold metal instrument of death before her, her hand was steady as a rock. She smiled a little, her eyes empty, and she was afraid no more.


	29. Youth

4b: Youth

Her skin was pale and waxy, and she was shaking in his arms. When they were clear of the battle he gently set her down, ready to catch her. He reached for her arm and carefully inspected the wound, but she didn't seem to notice. She was staring off into the distance, and he was wondering if he should speak first when she spoke, her voice a hoarse whisper.

"She…she almost died. I almost didn't save her." He shook his head.

"It's not your fault; you can't help it that sometimes civilians get caught up in these fights. It's not like you can pick where and when they happen."

"But she almost died! It's my job to save her and I almost didn't do it in time…almost…" Her voice trailed off and tears were streaming down her face, and the sobs started coming. He wrapped his arms around her, murmuring softly to her and stroking her hair. She leaned into him, giving in to the horror and sadness, and he held her through it. He realized she was sobbing words through her tears.

"I just, I just can't do it! She almost died and it's all my fault! I don't know why they think I can do this, why they picked me out of everyone else…anybody could do this better…I shouldn't pretend like I'm capable…I'm only fifteen! Maybe someone older and more experienced could have kept her from getting hurt." She grasped his jacket, shaking so hard he thought she would fall apart, and he found himself taking a deep breath. _She's only fifteen…so young and with the weight of the world on her shoulders, when most girls her age are worrying about school and boys. I don't have half the heart she does. I may save her every night, but she saves us all._


	30. Passage

5d: Passage

Mamoru sat at the counter with his afternoon coffee when she came in. She had obviously been crying. He rolled his eyes as she slowly made her way to the counter. _She's probably failed another test again and her mommy might ground her. Big deal._

Yet as she sat at the counter, not really noticing him, he knew it was different. Even when she was upset she had that happy glow around her, and today she just seemed…empty. He frowned and decided to take a stab at starting conversation.

"Hey Odango, run into any doors lately?" She looked up, blinking back tears.

"Not today. I can't deal with you today." She turned away and was going to leave, but he placed a hand on her arm.

"Wait – you can talk to me. You know if you um, need someone to talk to." He couldn't help but feel a tugging on his heart when she turned back towards him, gratitude in her eyes.

"Well, I just found out that my Grandma died. I didn't really get to know her that well 'cause she lives so far away, but I still feel really bad. I just… It's like you get all comfortable and then someone's just gone, no goodbyes." He looked down into those blue eyes, and he understood.

"Usagi, death is just another part of life. I know you're upset but it has to happen, just like eating and sleeping and breathing. One day you'll be a grandma, and you'll leave behind grandchildren too, but there's nothing wrong with that. I mean, if it didn't happen could you imagine how many old people there would be hobbling around?" She gave him a faint smile, and he felt warm inside. When she left she was still upset, but he could feel that glow and he knew she would be in smiling tomorrow.


	31. Wedding

5a: Wedding

Mamoru was fiddling miserably with his bowtie when there was a knock on the door. Irritated, he called for whoever it was to come in, but immediately he felt his anger washing away as Usagi's golden head poked in through the doorway.

"Are you decent?" He rolled his eyes.

"No I was actually planning on going to the wedding naked. I thought it might stir things up a little." Usagi stepped inside, sticking her tongue out at him. Her hair was elegantly done up but she was still in jeans and a t-shirt. She stepped up, slapping his hands away from his tie and began to carefully tie it for him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I have a father and a brother – you don't get through family events without learning this stuff. Besides, I promised Motoki I'd deliver you and make sure you looked presentable." He muttered something incomprehensible and she grinned. "Cheer up, it's your best friend's wedding! You can get out of your tuxedo soon enough, I'm sure it's just killing you to be dressed up for once." He stared at her as she turned to walk out the door, shaking his head.

Later, he found himself standing next to Motoki and Reika, but his eyes were glued to one of the bridesmaids. Her hair was a soft, muted gold in the light streaming in the stained glass windows, her eyes swimming with happy tears. She was radiating happiness, and she looked positively breathtaking in the blue dress that matched her eyes. Maybe it was the happiness he felt for his best friend, maybe it was just the magic that seems to fall on wedding days, but for those precious moments he saw her as an angel, and somewhere in the forgotten part of his mind that he never listened to, a voice echoed. _I could marry her someday._


	32. Honeymoon

5c: Honeymoon

"I want to go to Paris!" Minako sighed dreamily, leaning over some magazines that were scattered along the table. Makoto laughed.

"Paris is so overrated. I would rather go to Italy – then I could learn to cook from the true masters!" Usagi shook her head.

"On my honeymoon I want to go someplace tropical, where it's warm enough to go running around on the beach but cool enough in the evenings to just sit outside and enjoy the sunset." The girls were nodding when someone in the booth behind them snorted.

"You'd have to find someone who would marry you first, Odango." Usagi slid out of the booth so she could confront him face-to-face.

"I'll have you know that I could marry anyone I wanted, jerkface!" Mamoru scoffed, setting his coffee down before raising an eyebrow at her.

"Somehow I don't think you have enough money to pay off any guy to spend the rest of his life with _you_."

First her face was a mask of shock. Then realization came, followed by disbelief, and finally her delicate features contorted with anger. He was just starting to think he may have been a touch to harsh when she spun around, snatched something off her table, and promptly gave him a face-full of milkshake.


	33. Regret

4c: Regret

He stood just inside the door, shaking. He could hear her on the other side of the door where she had fallen to the ground and was sobbing uncontrollably. His heart was breaking inside. He longed to throw the door open and gather her in his arms, take in her delicate scent, and kiss all of her worries away, but he resisted. He had sworn to protect her at any cost, and he would do just that. He shoved away the guilt and the regrets, closing up his pain and heart in steel, and walked away from the door. Deep inside his apartment, hours after she had gone, those sobs still echoed inside his heart, whether he chose to listen or not.


	34. Children

5b: Children

The explosion was huge. Sailor Moon was thrown through the air, landing hard on the pavement. Pieces and chunks of concrete rained around her. She leaned up on her arms, trying to stand and coughing from the smoke. Tuxedo Kamen hadn't been able to save her from harm this time. _I can't do this, I'm not strong enough, I'm not fast enough. I depend on him to save me. I'm weak._

Tears filled her eyes as she tottered to her feet, already hearing the youma coming towards her. She was shaking, but she tried to ignore it, tried to brush off the terror building in her. As she turned and considered running, something caught her eye.

A woman was crouched down behind a car near where she had hit the ground. In her arms were two cowering children, probably no older than three or four years. They were crying, but the woman was holding them tight against her, between her body and the car, shielding them from the doom she knew was stalking up the street.

Sailor Moon stopped, her heart pounding. One of the children, the little boy, looked up at her, tears in his frightened eyes, almost as if he were pleading with her. Understanding filled her, and confidence reverberated throughout her. Something deep in her heart shifted; a great tugging on her soul. _This is why I fight. Not for me, not because I have to._

Her face became determined, and she turned from the family, eyes flashing. She ran past the car, leaping over chunks of rubble, vaulting anything in her way. She whipped off her tiara, charging into the combat where her Senshi were bravely fighting such a peculiarly strong monster, her strength renewed, already screaming out something that could have been a battle cry.


	35. Veil

5f: Veil

Sobs wracked her as she looked down at him, the last glimmer of life quickly fading from his eyes. Her tears fell, bathing his face in light. Before he went, she thought she heard him whisper something, a soft, "I love you." As his hand fell limp from hers, she threw her head back and screamed in grief, all of the sorrow and pain ripping through her, torn from her throat. The veil had finally been lifted, and for a few beautiful moments she could see. Then she collapsed over his body, the beautiful white gown phasing back into her fuku, and she let go.

* * *

**A/N:** So, it's all done, and I really had a lot of fun :) Please let me know what you think! I should be back to updating TLTE soon, and I may even tinker with The Heart of Cyrstal Tokyo

Serenity-hime


End file.
